


Pheonix

by Jevil_Joss



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Mentioned White Rose, RWBY Uncommon Ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevil_Joss/pseuds/Jevil_Joss
Summary: Ruby overhears an argument from Raven and Roman.
Relationships: Roman Torchwick/Raven Branwen
Kudos: 1
Collections: Uncommon RWBY Ships





	Pheonix

**Author's Note:**

> This work is set shortly before Demons. You can follow the link and read that story below, but because it's 50 thousand words, I made this one so that you don't have to read that one to read this one. All you need to know is that it's an AU, Roman and Raven are good guys. Everything else is said over the course of the story. Enjoy!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329959/chapters/50799508

Most people had one house. Some had none, some had two. Summer Rose had four--one for each season, and she and her family regularly moved between each of the four. Raven guessed it was a perk of being the queen that she enjoyed abusing. 

But, she had to admit, looking down from the balcony on the third floor of the Spring Home, it was one hell of a view. 

Raven leaned against the railing, under a shining night sky. It wasn't raining, so the built-in umbrella was down. Raven enjoyed the air at this time of the year. Almost as much as the hands wrapped around her waist. 

"Stress getting to you?" Roman asked. For once, Neo was nowhere to be seen. Either she'd turned herself invisible, or she'd actually left. Either way, Raven didn't care that much. 

"A little," she replied, leaning back into him. She wasn't the kind of woman who'd let her husband do all the hard work--but it was nice having someone to lean on. She closed her eyes. 

"Want me to guess what the cause is?" Roman asked. 

"Mm," Raven mumbled with a shrug. 

"Summer?" 

"Mm-hmm."

"I figured as much."

"How so?"

"She pisses both of us off, you know."

"Though I believe, both of us have our own reasons."

"Yours?"

Roman blinked. "Well, politics. You're not really into them, but Summer...isn't the best queen, and there are a lot of people who agree with me on that."

"She claims to be part of the family, but she's gone more often than not," Raven grumbled. 

Roman didn't answer for a long minute, then said, "Isn't that..."

"Isn't it what?" Raven asked when he didn't finish. 

"It's just...it's a little hypocritical of you to criticize her for not being there, isn't it?"

Raven's eyes snapped open. She pushed herself away from Roman, turned, and glared at him. "What?" she hissed. 

Roman looked from side to side, then said, "I mean, you're talking about how bad she is when you did the same thing she's doing."

"It's not the same," Raven snapped. "I'm trying to keep her from making my mistakes!"

"But...you're not, you're just complaining about her. You're not doing anything."

"I--well--I--" Raven spluttered. "It's not my fault that she's a stubborn old hag!"

"Honestly, I feel like her parenting is the one thing she's doing _right,_ " Roman testified. "She's a good parent."

"She's hardly around to parent!" Raven exclaimed. 

Roman hissed. It was clear that Raven had pushed his patience too far. Closing his eyes, he said simply, "At least when she leaves, she plans on coming back."

Raven stepped back, eyes wide with shock. "Did you...just say that to my face?"

"Yes, yes I did!" Roman snapped. "Because it's true."

"I wasn't committing suicide, I was trying to protect my family!"

"You left, got turned into a bird, and spent ten years trying to come home," Roman said. "And you know what those ten years were? Ten years in which you weren't protecting anyone."

"You don't know what I was--" Raven was interrupted by a yawn. She and Roman spun, seeing Ruby Rose, in her nightgown, standing in the doorway. "I was on my way back from the bathroom, you didn't wake me up," she muttered. 

"How long have you been there?" Raven asked. 

"Long enough to hear you call my mother a stubborn old hag," Ruby said, giving her stepmother a flat look. Raven blushed lightly. "Um...."

"Look. Couples argue--I know that, and your not getting along with Summer is kind of an open secret," Ruby said. "You just...kinda need to move past this. You're going to argue sometimes--that's guaranteed. Hell, even Weiss and I argue."

Roman and Raven shared a look. "Not gonna lie, I don't believe that," Roman said. "I've never seen either of you argue...ever."

"But you probably have seen one or the other of us by ourselves, looking irritated?" Ruby proffered. 

Raven shared another look with her boyfriend. 

"What we do is, we stop, take a calming few breaths, and then take a thirty minute break. If we feel like the argument is worth continuing, we do it later." Ruby shrugged. "Most of the time, we find it's not worth continuing."

There was a moment of awkward silence. "Well, I'm heading back to bed," Ruby said. She stretched, then walked off. 

Roman waited a minute, then started with, "Look, I'm--"

"Thirty minutes," Raven interrupted. "Give me your apology in thirty minutes and I'll give you mine." She walked away from him, her heart slowing down. Calming down. 

Ruby Rose, of all people, was the one to give her the couples talk. It was amusing, to say the least. Raven had lost her chance to be with Tai--but maybe, she'd keep her chance to be with Roman. 

**Author's Note:**

> There are two main reasons I wanted to right this one. One, I planned on writing the sequel to Demons soon! Probably once I finish with SNOW. I enjoyed writing Demons and still have quite a bit more story to write with it. Two, I wanted to coin the ship name for Raven and Roman. I don't think anyone else ever shipped these two--and for the record, I don't--because I checked to see if any other works shipped them by sorting under the relationship tag. Nothing came up. The ship name is pheonix because Torchwick, Raven, fire, bird....it just fit. Lemme know what you think, and if you have a request you'd like, feel free to leave a comment.
> 
> But if you wanted to read Demons, be wary of the comments because you could easily get spoiled for the book.


End file.
